Trips back to the play pen
by LordClockwork
Summary: Her name is Kimi,The so called witch who thinks those who choose to be pirates should have another chance at life, to think about alternative Life styles, or She could be just another Devil fruit user with a taste for trouble


The sounds of Merry making and all out Happines echo through out a local bar. men tip class while woman laugh from the sight of drunken people. many see the famous straw hat crew in the middle of all the noise. Luffy as seen most of the time was stuffing him self with a sorted meats laughing while usopp was standing on the table triumpantly bosting lies here and there while Chopper rode on his shoulder. Zoro was enjoying his fair share of beer while Sanji was fawning over Robin and Nami. Franky was dancing along with Brook and generally it was a mess of Fun twirling around in the Bar. Mintues turned in to hours as People left the bar lights grew Dim as only the straw hat crew was left. Zoro gave a sigh "well that was fun" , "that we can agree on Moss for brains" Sanji smiled while lightning his last cigarette. Luffy giving a content pat to his stomach "Man that was good" Nami gave a smile "well now that the funs over I think it's time to head out". "That's most likely a good idea Nami-san". Usopp sprawled across the table hicced lightly with chopper lying across them "Aw why do we have to leave Robin", "because it's Dark now and every one left". "She right usopp" nami got up giving a stretch while starting to walk to the door, till a Smooth sounding voice echoed through out the Bar "aw whats all the rush theres still more Fun to come~". Every one stopped scanning the room for who ever said that until all eyes meet a Woman standing on the cloaked by a roam. "gah! its a Ghost!" Luffy shouted making both Usopp and chopper job of the table and behind him. Robin spoke in a smooth manor "and Who might you be Ms." "just an angel come to deliver her gifts" the straw hat crew gave a collective "huh?" as the woman pulled out some that that looked similar to an enlongated Bubble want Giving a smile witch Made Sanji grow hearts in his eyes, and Zoro ease one of his hands up to his blades. The mystery woman giggled a bit waving the gaint bubble wand as expected large bubbles came out in a flurry making the whole straw hat crew jumped back even though them seemed to harmlessly pop, after wards causing a massive winds blowing in to the bar. Nami was blown back all most being slammed in to the walls but caught by Robins arms. After the Gust of wind The calm floods back in to the room. Luffy still having a hand on his hat "what was that" also wiping some bubble soap off his face. Zoro answered with "I have no idea, well that ruined the night"he grumbled. Soon the night faded as the Crew headed back to the Thousands Sunny.

Franky's POV (yeah!)

The sounds of his own snoring echoes through out his room, soda bottles cover the floor while a few Machines are left unattented Still on while the Shipwright sleep. Finally One loud Snore wakes him up making him jerk his head off the pillow "Whozat...oh damn you morning" he grumbled swinging his leg over his bed. He could only faintly think how his leg felt lighter from the usually metal he lugged on his body. trudging to the bathroom. (don't know if he does that any more since he still had male organs guessing that a good speculation) scratching the flesh of his bottom he gave a yawn wipping a tear away from his generally rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. infront of the toilet pulling down his speedo, but in the edge of his he noticed some thing that shooked him out of his Slumberly walking. His arms where slim! they weren't the enlarged Popeye looking fore arms like they where all this time. His arms looked exactly like it did before he was hit by the sea train. "what the hell!" he said out loud quickly pulling up his Speedo and rusing out the bathroom slipping over a few soda bottles and crashing in to a bin of spare parts. "ow~" he moaned before hearing a quiet knock on the door. Picking him self up and be careful to make his way to the foor he pulled it open looking around for a full sized person until he heard a soft voice speak "down here" His eyes scrolled down till he finally got to the face of a Teen girl with raven black Hair.

(NO ones POV)

"I see you've wooken up to a shocking surprise to" she said sounding as calm as can be. "who the heck are you and what are you doing on this Ship," he thoughtlessly said "it's me Robin.." she sighed showing slight embarssment. "Robin! what happened to you your younger!" "I'm not the only one that's changed Look at your self" she said using her cursed fruit to make him turn around to the glossy mirror like window. The Cyborgonic (SP?) image that he had gotten used to was gone standing there was the slim non metal body from many years before, "....wow....." was the only words that seemed to trickle out. Robin answered with "my thoughts exactly, now hurry we've got to find the rest of the crew to see if some things wron." her words where cut short as Extremely tall man with dark skin came running down the hall way, tripping up a bit before running back to the enterance of the door "I"m Not a skeleton any more! I have eyes!" he called out seeming scared but happy. witch caused both Robin and Franky to call back with a surprised "Brook!?" . Brook twirled around "yoHohohoho Yes Tis I children.....and who might you be?" he said absent mindedly. "It's Me Franky your dumb ass" he shouted a bit angrily "and robin" Robin smiled a bit giving a gentle wave. "well than this is an interesting devolpment" She smiled. "yeah I'll say I went to Sleep a walking hard wear store and woke up like I was Before I got run over by the tin man" "I'm not a Skeleton" "we know!" Franky shouted again. Robin interrupted once more "Excuse me but am I the only one here who thinks It would be a wonderful Idea to go find the rest of our crew to see if the same things happened to them" Just then they Heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. that couldn't have been a good sign and all of them took of running. After a couple mins of running brook pushed the door open Letting Robin and Franky have a look at the clear image infront of them. Three small Children and a tied up raindeer where populating the kitchen. One boy about 4 year old with Blond hair and a curly eye brow, dressed in a unfitting blue lined shirt the sleeves pulled up so he could have his hands on one half of a some what large cookie, on the other side of the cookie there was a green hair 4 year old boy in an equally large White T shirt with a green shash pooled around his feet. "Mine!" The green haired boy obiviously was once the tall proud fearsome Roronoa Zoro, the other boy being the great young Chef Sanji. The third Child was an Small orange haired toddler girl sititng on the counter a wearing a shaggy ill fitting P.J hanging on her slightly pudgy frame laughing at the two boys below her fighting over the Cookie. Poor Chopper had been gagged and hog tied shoved in a corner of the room. After untying him hearing the same shocked reaction he told his heart breaking paniced story "I came in to the kitchen for some breakfast and found them like this they thought I was some sort of monster and tied me up with dental floss and some spare rope." "why didn't you transform" Asked robin "I didn't wanna scare them" "real nice explaination Tough guy" franky rolled his eyes "Well at least we found some of the crew and we know that where not the only ones who've gone through some changes " Robin said with a slight smile "well I Guess know that we've found them we can't leave them here" brook putting his two cent in "Your right" Robin answered "Chopper would you mind getting them" "m-me but I " Franky cut in before he could finish his sentence "I'm sure you can handle some kids Chopper I mean their toddlers not pirates". After 10 mintues of screaming "strangers!" pulled hair, tripped childre and what not Chopper finally had all the kids in hand even if they where sqirming in his Grip. "well thats three down, two more to go" franky huffed "now where could the other two" "who knows all I know is If The three of them are like this than who knows what Luffy and Usopp could be like". "than let's get a move on shall we" brook encouraged. They headed to Usopp work shop behind the closed door again the sound of breaking glass and childish laughter was heard. Opening the door Smoke flew in the groups face as different color chemicals rose in to the air. Franky coughed fanning smoke out of his face "what the hell?" while Chopper stepped back the children in his arms giving some small coughs. In the middle of the chaotic room with just as much Junk as Franky's room there where two babies sitting on Usopp's work Desk. One was Partly blinded by a straw hat with tufts of black hair peaking from under it. Another baby with tanned skin skin and curly brown hair. they had most likely caused the enroumous mess of chemicals on the floor a few plooms of smoke arise from the mix. "surprised nothing blown up" Robin gave a concerned look "it may soon be that way and I don't think we should leave out....uh...captain in the middle of it" "yeah......." franky eased behind brook shoving him in to the room, firstly not wanting to step on any broken glass him self anf to see if any thing would explode, after a few seconds of prolong tension Brook tip toed over to the pair picking up the two and getting out of the room before a small explotion. after bringing all the children to the front deck and letting them run free. franky, Robin, Brook and Chopper met under the tree near the swing set. "So what do we do now Our Captain not old enough to walk, and our second mates not even old enough for kindergarden" franky ran a hand through his hair. "I have skin" "WE KNOW!" "sorry...." "it's okay brook, I guess every ones just a bit uptight now, with all the chaos this morning had brought, the first thing we need to do most likely is get some new clothing, and find out if this is perminate or not." "how do you suppose we go about doing that" Chopper asked "Well we find that damn girl from yesterday first" franky grumbled while brook nodded. "thats some where to start" Robin nods. Hearing the yelling of Zoro, and Sanji fighting for the fourth time this day Robin sighed "This is gonna be a long day"....

TO BE CONT. !!


End file.
